Setting Them Free
by Champion of the Divine Sun
Summary: My name is Ellie Daten-shi. I'm a victim of automatonophobia due to a traumatic event. Now I'm the security guard of new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I never thought that I would have a chance to see my friends again. ...But, they're different now. I need to free them. It's my promise to them. (Cover made by me.)
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, I'm here with a prologue for Setting Them Free. Guess which of Ellie's friends and brother possessed who.**

* * *

 _There were five children kidnapped. Only one survived._

 _I'm the lone survivor._

 _I've never seen such a traumatizing event in my life._

 _My name is Ellie Daten-shi. At the time that I'm writing this, I am six years old. As someone at my age, I was pretty good with electronics. A gift from my dad, honestly._

 _My friends and I had snuck out of our homes to get to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza._

 _How little did I know that it was going to become my nightmare._

 _This guy... He let us in. I think he was the night guard._

 **The color purple became the color that I despised.**

 _I could've sworn that I saw something flash in my eyes. I realized that it was coming from the security office._

 _... It was just one of the screens. But, my curiosity was at its peak. I grabbed the computer and opened it, seeing through various cameras._

 _And I saw it._

 _Flynn, Fabian, Benny, and Calla being murdered._

 _Flynn was near Pirate Cove._

 _Fabian was on the Show Stage._

 _Benny was in the left hallway._

 _Calla was in the kitchen._

 _I quickly closed the laptop and ran out of the restaurant. Or pizzeria. Whatever._

 _I snuck back into my house, and tried to sleep._

 _The next morning, the missing children's report was out._

 _And a few days after that, their dead bodies were found._

* * *

It's been 11 years since that incident. I snuck back to the place to steal the recordings after realizing that I couldn't sleep. I still have them.

...Yes, I do feel some guilt for not leaving them for the police.

I still have a knot of fear, anger, and anxiety in my heart.

I want revenge...

And they agree...

* * *

 **Well... Ellie was desired revenge at such a young age... We'll see if she achieves it.**


	2. How The Week Began

**Why do I feel so ashamed of myself? Anyway, this is my first FNaF fanfiction. Oh boy.**

 **Disclaimer: All FNaF characters belong to Scott Cawthon.**

 **With that out of the way, let's see how this goes. (Setting is FNaF 2)**

 **As a side note, this is mainly in Ellie's POV with other views mixed in. You'll know if there's a different view thanks to this - (POV).**

* * *

Hey guys. My name's Ellie, a typical 21 year old girl. I've been a gamer ever since I've been able to hold a controller. But, I'm also a singer, dancer, a cashier, and waitress at my parent's restaurant. Personally, it's a good thing since I get to be with my robotic friends.

... I'm getting ahead of myself. I think it's best to start from the beginning.

* * *

 _4 years and 3 months ago..._

I was trying to find a summer job in order to help keep my apartment. I already had two part-time jobs, a sketcher and a programmer.

I would sketch practically anything you would at me.

If you got your electronic recently fixed and it works like you just got it, then it was in my hands.

Every week, I would gather around $850 from both jobs.

So what was the reason that I needed a summer job?

It's very simple: I was forced to take a week off from my programming job because I became a workaholic, according to them.

I was talking to my friends on Skype about this.

"I mean, isn't it stupid?" I exaggerated.

 _"Don't worry, Ellie,"_ Crystal said, trying to calm me down.

 _"Have you found one yet?"_ Melody inquired.

"Yeah, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

 _"What?!"_ My two friends exclaimed in unison.

"Not really. The place needs a security guard for the night."

 _"No, you don't get it. You've heard the rumors that circle that damned place."_ Melody emphasized.

"Yeah, but they renewed it. They made sure that there aren't any glitches in the animatronics."

I quickly looked at the time. _1:30 p.m._

"Shit. Gotta go."

I logged off and closed my laptop. In a way, I was nervous.

* * *

In reality, it only took me about twenty minutes to get there. And I live quite far away from the damn place.

As I entered, I felt like an adult in a very kiddish place. Then again, that was the point of the place. I walked to a man that was at the counter and asked,

"Excuse me, but are you the owner?"

As a seventeen year old, it would be ridiculous for me to ask for this particular job because of the rumors. But, if you play video games and read creepypastas, then you're somewhat immune to any sense of horror.

"Yes, I am. Can I help you?" The man replied.

"I would like to see if I can get the job for the night shift. The security guard from midnight to six in the morning." I responded, clarifying to be safe.

"Well, you're in luck, little girl. You got it."

 _'That was too easy.'_

"Thank you. I have to find a summer job until I can get back to my original job."

"Well then, follow me. Allow me to introduce the new and improved animatronics."

I quickly obeyed my temporary boss.

"The thing is, Fazbear Entertainment didn't like how the originals appeared, so we came up with a way that can make them more appealing. We had to humanize the new animatronics."

Normally, anyone would question this and would want an explanation. Not me, because I said,

"So, due to the low appealing factor the original animatronics had, you needed to find some sort way to raise said factor. By giving the newer animatronics a human appearance, not only did you raise this factor, but you also made them "kid-friendly," attracting both the children and the adults."

I immediately felt embarrassed with the amount of words that had escaped. Even when I'm away, I still talk like an engineer/programmer.

But, the man was impressed.

The first animatronic he showed was Freddy, and holy hell, he looked so human that that it was almost nearly impossible to tell if he was a robot.

Freddy wore a black tuxedo. He had blue eyes, brown hair, with a beard matching his hair color.

"Since Freddy is our mascot, he tends to be overprotective with the kids."

 _'So, he's the fatherly figure here? Holy crap, they don't even look like robots.'_

I immediately saw a girl whose attire would've made a good chunk of my male friends drool.

A teenage girl with chicken legs wore a yellow shirt, a bib that had "Let's Party!" on it, and pink panties. Her blue eyes seemed to go well with her blonde hair, though.

 _'Scandalous, much? It's like you're trying to promote this way of dressing to little girls and helping the little boys become perverts!'_ I screamed in my mind.

"Chica the Chicken. She's a bit hyperactive at times."

 _'So, she has slight ADHD.'_

My boss led me to Kid's Cove, where a white haired girl was being torn apart by the kids.

She had two additional arms and one missing yellow eye. I saw a poster that what she originally looked like. I actually felt sorry for her.

"That's Mangle. She's grouchy at times, and to the kids, she's a take-apart toy."

 _'I would be cranky too if I was nothing but a toy that kids can take apart and put back together.'_

A little kid holding balloons ran past us, with a lot kids behind him.

"That's Balloon Boy. We call him BB for short. He's also hyperactive, but I believe he's even more hyperactive than Chica.

"Here's a warning: If the boy is near, hide all of your valuables; he likes to pilfer."

 _'So, a kid with a possibly severe case of ADHD who steals things that have small value. Great.'_

It was the last animatronic he introduced me to had caught my attention.

"This is Bonnie. He's a little bit arrogant and cocky at times, but he's really nice."

Bonnie had a light blue dress shirt, jeans, and converse. He had turquoise hair and eyes that had a shade of green that went complimented it. On his head were two bunny ears. I noticed the red guitar resting on the stage.

For an animatronic, he was cute.

Walking back to the counter, the man asked me, " Well, what do you think?"

"I like them. I've never seen anything built like them."

"Where are my manners? I'm Fredbear, what's your name?"

"My name is Ellie, Ellie Daten-shi."

"That's a nice name."

* * *

 **(Normal)**

"How are the drawings going, guys?" Chica asked cheerfully, looking at a group of kids that were making drawings.

Bonnie was leaning against the stage with Mangle next to him grumbling about how children are very touchy.

"Mangle, they're just kids. They get their hands on anything they find."

"Have you been a take-apart and put-together toy? No, you haven't."

Bonnie just sighed.

Balloon Boy ran to the show stage with some news.

"Guess what guess what guess what?"

"What is it?" Bonnie asked.

"We have a new security guard, and it's a girl."

"A girl, huh? I wonder how long she'll survive, considering how long the last one lasted." Mangle muttered.

"The last one was a guy." Chica pointed out.

"He didn't even last a night with us."Mangle shot back.

Bonnie ended up walking to one of the party rooms, only catching a glimpse of the security guard.

She didn't look old enough to actually work as a security guard, but appearances are deceiving.

* * *

 **(Ellie)**

Despite my calm expression, I started to feel frightened. My automatonophobia was beginning to act up. But, I have to learn to control it.

... It's the only way to keep myself from the traumatic event and the pain.

 _"Ellie! Help us!"_

* * *

 **And that's my first chapter guys! I hope you guys like it.**


	3. The First Night

**Well, once I start a story, I have to continue it.**

 **Here we go, guys. Chapter 2 of Setting Them Free is here.**

 **Warning: For my story to work, I have to have the Puppet as a female. Even though the concept of gender speculation is clearly obvious for some characters. Forgot to mention it the last chapter. Either way, enjoy!**

* * *

 **(Ellie)**

I swear, this is the worst job I could've gotten. Considering all the rumors that are actually true...

I sighed deeply. I wasn't even a minute back from the tour, and I'm already on the verge of breaking down.

I walked to my room and laid down on my bed, feeling tears spilling.

Calla...

Benny...

Flynn...

Brother...

I closed my eyes, trying to take a nap before I enter my living nightmare.

* * *

 _11:55 pm..._

Anxiety pills, water bottle, phone.

I entered the restaurant, spooked at the fact that it was so empty...

 _"Come on, kids... The surprise is in here."_

Not even a minute has passed and I want to get out.

I headed towards the office, stopping to check the other rooms.

Mangle was lying on the floor in Kid's Cove, and I finally saw how much damage the kids had done to her.

"Oh, Mangle. I wish I could fix you, but I don't have my tools. It would've taken me a couple of hours, but I know you would like it."

As I walked past the Show Stage, I looked at the main trio.

"This place is a damned hellhole. To think that those murders would've shut this place down for good."

I regretted mentioning those murders. I was having a hard time breathing as the memories assaulted me.

* * *

 **(Normal)**

Ellie was so focused on controlling her anxiety, she didn't notice the brown, blue, and yellow animatronics looking at her worriedly. Or the fact that they were talking.

"Did she just mention... the murders?" Chica whispered.

"According to the database, her name is Ellie Daten-shi. No bad records, so... hold on." Freddy whispered back.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked.

"It appears that she was a witness in the missing children's case eleven years ago. A group of five children were lured in here.

"Only one survived."

Chica covered her mouth while Bonnie's eyes widened.

They heard Ellie clear her throat; she recovered from her attack.

They quickly returned to their "stand-by mode" when Ellie looked up.

"Creatures of hell." She muttered under her breath.

* * *

 **(Ellie)**

Why am I doing this?

The money's not even worth it at this point.

As I entered the office, I saw a tablet, a flashlight, and an empty Freddy Fazbear head.

My guard was already up, yet I slightly jumped at the sound of a phone call.

 _"Hello? Hello, hello? Welcome to your summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh... I'm here to tell you some things you'll expect to see in this week and to help you get started in this exciting career path."_

I heard the guy tell me to ignore all the rumors that have plagued the old restaurant which had been carried over to its rebirth.

 _'You're talking to the one who had been kidnapped and was the sole survivor of the five.'_

I was mildly impressed by the arsenal the animatronics had been programmed with.

So, when I heard that the animatronics weren't given a proper "night mode," would try to get into the office, and would forcibly stuff me into a animatronic suit, my reaction was both natural and disturbingly calm.

"Of course. Of all the things that could possibly happen to me, it'll be the same fate my friends had suffered. But, it's been eleven years. By this fear-induced logic, I should learn how to survive this nocturnal hell." I said to myself, giggling hysterically.

* * *

 _12:50 am..._

Winding up the music box... Checking the cameras...

A painfully slow rhythm that I managed to keep up. I was honestly bored enough to start working on one of my projects, a small remote with a single button. Personally, I don't know what purpose I should give it yet.

I was so focused that I jumped when I heard something at the end of the hallway. I quickly checked the cameras.

Winding up the music box...

When I went to the Show Stage camera, all three were there.

I really didn't want to, but I knew I had no choice.

I grabbed the flashlight, turned it on, and walked out of the office.

I walked around, checking to be sure that I was the only human here... surrounded by killer robots.

It was when I walked into the Show Stage when my heart stopped.

They were gone.

And I didn't my tablet on me, so who knows if the music box had ran out.

"Son of a pizza."

I walked at a speed that was quick, yet very cautious at my surrounding area. Fear and adrenaline was coursing through me, turning me into a spring coiled too tightly.

A hand covered my mouth as I screamed; I felt myself being yanked back. I had naturally blacked out.

* * *

When I woke up, I saw Chica, Bonnie, Freddy, Mangle and Balloon Boy surrounding me with worry etched in their faces.

I was sitting in my chair in the office.

"How..." I croaked, grabbing my water bottle.

"We weren't trying to scare you. We wanted to say hi, but we were afraid that you would scream." Freddy explained.

"Oh. Well, I'm not used to be around animatronics."

For a little bit, we acted like friends. I was starting to calm down.

"I have an idea. Chica, Mangle, and BB can go make some pizzas."

The chicken, mangled fox, and wielder of balloons headed for the kitchen.

"Bonnie, keep an eye on her. I... have to check on something."

I detected some sad undertones in Freddy's voice as he left.

I dug into my pocket and pulled out a picture and I felt the urge to cry.

It was me on my sixth birthday with my friends Flynn, Calla, and Benny. My brother, Fabian, was there as well. We all were smiling.

My birthday was celebrated, until it became a curse stained in red and purple.

My friends were killed. I managed to escape. But, the event changed me.

I didn't talk for four years, I ate and slept less.

Nightmares tormented me...

"Is that you?"

I quickly became aware the human bunny that was near.

I blinked the tears away, nodding.

"To be honest, I thought that you were going to stuff me in a suit."

Bonnie looked at me in shock.

"That's ridiculous. Those are rumors."

"Yeah. Why was Freddy acting like that?"

Bonnie's ears drooped a little bit.

* * *

 **(Normal)**

"Ellie, check the Prize Counter camera." Bonnie said.

Ellie did check that camera, and saw Freddy winding up the music box manually.

"There's another animatronic in the box. She goes by many names, but we call her "The Puppet." She's threatened to hurt us if the music ever stops."

Ellie couldn't blame Freddy for acting like that. Even if that sounded like a bluff.

The smell of pizza hit me as both Bonnie and Ellie as they entered one of the party rooms, seeing Chica setting some pizzas down. Freddy, Mangle, and BB were already sitting down.

* * *

 **(Bonnie)**

It was nice to see the new night guard smile. She complimented the girls and little boy on the pizza. Everything was perfectly calm.

We made jokes, told stories. We even found how good Ellie was at singing.

I looked at the clock. _5:50 am_

"Well, looks like I have to pack up." Ellie headed back to the office to get her stuff while we all headed back to our corresponding locations.

Balloon Boy went to the Game Area.

Mangle lied on the floor in Kid's Cove.

Freddy, Chica, and I stood upright on the Show Stage, staring blankly ahead.

I saw Ellie head for the door, saying how she'll be back.

* * *

 **(?)**

I saw the recent night guard leave the restaurant. She looked familiar. Where...

Of course. The supposed final victim. The one that I was going to give life to the golden one...

Her friends and her brothers will be quite pleased.

* * *

 **There it is. See you in Chapter 3.**


	4. Trapped

**Hey guys, I'm here with another chapter for Setting Them Free.**

* * *

 _ **(Ellie)**_

 _"Thanks Benny! I love it!" I hugged Benny tightly; he gave me a necklace that had a red-violet gem on a silver chain._

 _I saw Calla, her expression cheerful, but her smile was forced. I knew why._

 _I knew that she had a crush on Benny. Flynn told both me and my brother that Benny harbored feelings for me._

 _While Fabian became protective of me, I started to feel bad for Calla._

 _I explained to her that my feelings towards were brotherly._

 _Nothing more, nothing less._

* * *

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (10:00 am)**

The amount of kids that filled the party rooms amazed Ellie. She only managed to snipe three hours of sleep when she got home. But, she's got so used to lack of proper sleep that was near usual.

"Miss Daten-shi, how are you today?"

"Mr. Fredbear, I'm fine."

"Good. I assume you'll be here for tonight."

"Of course."

Ellie walked around the place and saw something that had irked her.

The kids were chasing Mangle with a screwdriver. Mangle was trying to tell them off in a kid-friendly manner. Emphasis on "trying."

Ellie blocked the kids from Mangle, which made both the animatronic and the little group stopped.

"Kids, just because Mangle is a take apart and put together attraction, doesn't mean that you overdo it."

"We're just kids. We don't know better." A six year old boy responded.

"I understand, but please do me a favor. Don't run with a screwdriver in your hands. We wouldn't want you guys to hurt yourselves."

"Okay!" The kids responded, handed Ellie the screwdriver, and began chasing Mangle again, who gained a head start on them.

"You helped those kids with that screwdriver. Why?" Ellie turned her head to see Toy Freddy.

"Well, my parents taught me to be aware of my surroundings. I know when the air can be hostile, when everyday objects can be used as weapons. Stuff like that. Their families were strict, so they learned to survive on their own. "

* * *

 **(Parts and Services Room (10:25 am))**

Hidden here were the older animatronics.

Freddy Fazbear was the original. A brown bear with a black top hat and bow tie while holding a microphone. The openings on the costume revealed parts of the endoskeleton.

Foxy the Pirate. A red fox with an eyepatch covering his right eye and a hook replacing his right hand. His condition was similar to Freddy; the only difference was the amount of openings.

Chica the Chicken was the worst to look at. A yellow chicken wearing that said, "Let's Eat!" She lacked hands, so there were wires coming out from her wrists. Her jaw... must've forced open with such brutality that you could see the endoskeleton jaw.

Bonnie the Bunny was the most terrifying out of the four. His face and left arm were missing. Wires and the endoskeleton eyes, the endoskeleton's lower jaw as well, stuck out. The original bunny was purple with a red bow tie.

These four animatronics hold something. One of Fazbear Entertainment's darkest secrets.

Four kids stood next to the withered animatronics, their expressions showing despair.

A blonde-haired girl with blue eyes.

Two brown-haired boys. One with brown eyes, the other with blue eyes.

A raven-haired boy with green eyes.

The spirits of the four missing children.

Well... There were two other spirits.

One possessed the Golden Freddy costume; there was no endoskeleton.

The last one had an odd behavior, to say the least.

* * *

 _ **(Calla)**_

 _"Hey, guys."_

 _I greeted my friends, who responded back._

 _"Calla, can I talk to you?" Flynn asked._

 _"Sure."_

 _None of us could this place, but we could go to different rooms._

 _Flynn led me to the prize counter, and I saw the yellowing in his eyes._

 _"Flynn, I know-"_

 _"NO, YOU DON'T!"_

 _I flinched, which immediatly simmered his temper down._

 _"Calla, it's the second night."_

 _"So, it's time again."_

 _"Yeah."_

 _A flood of anger overwhelmed me._

 _"Each night guard we terrify, it isn't him."_

 _We turned to see Fabian. The third oldest out of all of us, yet his anger was greater than Flynn's._

 _I saw a woman walk in, and if I was alive, my heart would've stopped._

 _"Guys..."_

 _Both Fabian and Flynn turned to see who I saw._

 _"Ellie." Flynn was shocked._

"Why did I take the job? All I'm doing is remembering the death of my friends."

 _"She's the night guard for the week..."_

 _"We can't let Benny know of this. Not until tonight." I said, worried about the boy's reaction._

 _"Agreed." Fabian and Flynn said simultaneously._

 _The three of us drifted back to the Parts & Services Room and waited for the night._

* * *

 **And that's the end of Chapter 3. How will Ellie fare in Night 2? Found out in Chapter 4.**


	5. Night Two

**Night two begins... Yay...**

* * *

 **(Ellie (11:30 pm))**

I wanna go home...

But I can't.

The toy animatronics are so nice.

As I entered, I swore that I saw a flash of purple.

Overwhelmed with anger, I ran after it, noticing that led me to a dead end.

"Overreaction."

I walked into the office, a little tense when I heard the phone.

I checked the Parts & Services camera, and my heart stopped.

The old animatronics...

When I was a kid, while my brother and friends were alive, I corresponded them to the animatronics.

My brother, Fabian, was Freddy.

His best friend, Flynn, was Foxy.

Benny, Flynn's step-brother, was Bonnie.

Lastly, my best friend, Calla, was Chica.

Now that they're gone...

I wiped away the tears quickly.

* * *

 _1:00 am..._

The toys came in, hugging me. During the day, I finished the remote and secretly wired it to the music box when I went to visit the place.

I explained the remote to them and they were amazed.

When I checked the cameras, I knew it.

All of the animatronics were on the floor, but Foxy was standing.

"Guys, Foxy's starting to move.

"Where's the flashlight?"

"Where's BB?" Chica asked.

"Shit. He stole the flashlight."

"Don't worry, we'll all split up to find him. " Freddy reassured me.

"Hurry."

I started to worry.

* * *

 **(?)**

That girl has an interesting history with the old establishment. One of the victims of the kidnapping, yet the only survivor to the murders. She's rather... interesting. Light brown hair, dark blue eyes. So similar to the boy. I wonder how she'll survive tonight.

* * *

 **(Ellie) _3:30 am_**

I shook my leg nervously. I really needed a way to survive. I pushed the button on the remote to wind up the music box. Where were they?

"Please hurry, guys." I whispered.

Until I saw them. A pair of yellow eyes.

"Oh no."

Foxy was at the other end. I didn't dare check the cameras at this rate.

"H-Hi there, Foxy. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

My heart raced even faster as I saw a pair of blue eyes appear next to the yellow pair.

"Freddy."

A pair of red.

"Bonnie..."

Tattered yellow emerged from the right air vent.

"Chi-"

Foxy's screech(scream?) had quickly alerted me. Out of pure instinct, I ducked and saw a blur of red hit the wall. Adrenaline had spiked my blood at this point.

I grabbed the Fazbear head and began crawling into the left air vent. I crawled as fast as I could until I reached the connecting party room. I saw the open doors and immediately slammed them shut. Barricaded them, to be safe.

I pushed the button on the remote.

I felt tears stream down my face.

"Oh God, why? Why did I take this stupid job in the first place?" I felt myself breaking.

Something was crawling through the vent; the sound of sparks echoing through.

My hand went to the necklace that I've had for eleven years.

Withered Chica's head popped out of the vent, her jaws(would her beak be considered a jaw?) opened in a disturbing way. She stared at me in a way that made me want to let myself out of the room.

Until I heard something banging on the doors. Freddy, Bonnie, or Foxy.

I trapped myself in a way that benefitted them.

* * *

 ** _(Calla)_**

 _Oh Ellie..._

 _All we wanted to do is to talk to you._

 _But the scared look in your eyes told me otherwise._

 _You only saw us as the monsters we control._

 _You grabbed one of the fake presents and threw it at me._

 _It hit me and for a moment, I was angry. I didn't want you to leave. None of us did._

* * *

 **(Ellie)**

I crawled into the vent again and crawled into the next vent.

Someone was crawling behind me.

By the time I had crawled out, I saw a black void outlined in purple with two red dots. Bonnie.

"Shit."

I ran out of the party rooms and ducked when I saw a blur of red jumped towards me. This time, Foxy landed near the entrance of the office.

Pressed the button automatically. I kept running, all the way to the Prize Counter. I jumped over the counter and hid in the space which was normally covered by a curtain.

Why a curtain? I don't know.

I heard so many footsteps that I was found myself crying silently. I continued to push the button.

* * *

The sound of the clock alerted me that it was 6 am. Finally, I'm free.

I came out of my hiding spot, stretched out my limbs. Everything was quiet.

I looked around.

Everyone was in their proper place.

I went into the office to grab my stuff and put the mask away when I saw two items: a flashlight and an envelope. Both had separate notes.

The flashlight: _Ellie, sorry that we couldn't get this to you in time. BB was rather resistant and quite the hider. - Mangle_

It was the envelope that scared me. In it, was a purple note written in black ink.

 _You have avoided me for eleven years. You were quite the trickster back then. A shame that you abandoned your friends. - ?_

 _'No. It can't be...'_

I pulled out the second paper and realized that it was a picture of me and my friends on my sixth birthday. How did he get a copy?

All of my friends were crossed out. On the back of the picture, there were two words that had been written in dried blood: YOU'RE NEXT.

Grabbing all of my belongings and the note, I walked out.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

 _"Why didn't you tell me that it was Ellie?!" Benny yelled._

 _"We knew that you would want her to stay." Chica reasoned._

 _"Bullshit!"_

 _"Can the two of you stop arguing?" Flynn tried to intervene._

 _"STAY OUT OF IT, FLYNN!" For a few seconds, Benny's green eyes were red._

 _"Now, now. I don't want you guys and gal to misbehave. Not when the place is about to open."_

 _The four spirits looked around to see another one among them. He had brown eyes, and a tear-stained face. He wore a black shirt, blue pants, and light brown shoes._

 _"Who are you?" Fabian asked, voicing out the question the others had._

 _"My name is Chris."_

* * *

 **That's Chapter 4 for all of you. Ellie barely survived Night 2. Can she survive the next one?**


	6. Third Day (Morning)

**Here's Chapter 5.**

* * *

 **(Ellie)**

Once I got home, I got on Skype and sent my friends a request.

* * *

 _25 minutes later..._

Crystal and Melody got on, both exhausted.

 _"Ellie, it's seven in the morning." Melody grumbled._

"I almost died last night!" I yelled, feeling a fresh flood of tears stream down.

* * *

 _2 hours later..._

After explaining last night to them, I logged off and found myself losing my surroundings. I close my eyes...

* * *

...When I opened them, I found myself at the pizzeria.

 _'Not again...'_

I walked around, seeing the animatronics on the stage.

 _ **"We're still here, Ellie."**_

I stiffened.

 _ **"Help us out, sis."**_

Is that...

 _"Fabian?"_

A boy around 18 appeared in front of me. Despite being transparent, he had fair skin, the same brown hair and blue eyes as me. He wore a brown shirt, black pants and shoes. A pair of bear ears poked out.

 _ **"You left us out of fear, and know who exactly killed us. The question is, will you save us from our prisons? Will you free yourself from the guilt?"**_

 _"Brother, I'm sorry. I really am. But, I don't know how or what to do."_

 ** _"I know. I understand. Can you do me a favor?"_**

 _"What is it?"_

 ** _"Ask mom who Chris is..."_**

* * *

I opened my eyes. Chris...?

I grabbed my phone and called her.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey, Mom. Can I ask you something?"

 _"What is it?"_

"... Who's Chris?"

 _"..."_

It took me a moment to realize that she hung up.

I sighed, feeling a dark chill course through me.

I then realized that I needed to let the guys know that I'm alive.

* * *

 _11:35 am..._

After a shower, change of clothes, and a walk, I entered the pizzeria overheard a conversation...

"I heard that a little girl got kidnapped a few hours ago..."

"I know... Her mother became hysterical..."

I stiffened. I immediately headed for Fredbear's office.

* * *

I have never seen someone so angry.

"How...?"

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and felt the blood drain.

"H-How... How did he get my number?" I was trembling.

"Who?"

I didn't want to say his name. Even after all these years.

"... Vincent..."

Fredbear's eyes widened.


	7. Interrogation & Third Night

**Hello, everyone. I've decided to return to this old story. I realized that this account was where I started this part of my life. As such, it would be wise for me to finish not only Setting Them Free, but Elemental Angel as well.**

 **If you couldn't tell already, I changed my username from 'pleaseignoreme9' to what it is now. In a way, I decided to a give this account a sense of rebirth.**

 **Now then, let's get back to our old tale.**

* * *

 _ **(Ellie Daten-shi)**_

This is a sad deja-vu.

Bad enough to be interrogated once. But, twice? Is it that necessary?

Melody's mother handled the missing children's case eleven years ago. That's why I figured that she would interrogate me.

"Okay, Ellie. Now what happened?"

As I explained today's events, I had one thought: _'Who the hell is Chris?_

"Ellie, it appears that history is repeating itself. A few hours ago, a 6 year old girl had been kidnapped. People have stated that the man wore a purple outfit, almost like a nightguard. A few hours later, you receive a video that came from an unknown number. A number that you connected to a man known to you as 'Vincent.' Is that true?"

I shook my leg nervously. "Yes."

"Ellie, we scoured every bit of the old place, yet there was no evidence-"

"OF COURSE there wasn't! I was there myself! You found their location when they died!" I snapped.

"While that is true, we have no idea how there's no evidence or murder weapon. You've told us that it was a knife, and the stab wounds indicate it, but we've got nothing else."

I growled in frustration. I was getting annoyed at this. Until I remembered my brother's message.

"By any chance, have you had a case with a kid named Chris?"

* * *

 _ **(Benny)**_

 _"Chris? As in the victim of that springlock malfuntion?" I asked._

 _He nodded._

 _"Wait, weren't you in the hospital undergoing surgery at that time?"_

 _"... I was. The thing was, my spirit was going back and forth between the hospital and this animatronic here." The boy responded, his transparent hand resting on the head of the golden suit._

 _"When my parents officially decided to kill me in the hospital, I was here. I wasn't in my body to actually leave this place."_

 _"So, you're like us?" Calla asked._

 _"In one way, yes. In another, no. You four were killed and stuffed into your corresponding suits. And yet,_ she _was the one who brought us here."_

* * *

 _ **(Time stamp: 11:55 pm) (Ellie Daten-shi)**_

 _'So this Chris boy was once my younger brother and my mother got a divorce. That might actually explain that._

 _'Oh well. Time to return to hell.'_

Once again, the urge to get the literal hell out of there was acting like a conflagration, but I managed to quell it.

Hearing the recording for only a small bit, my heart stopped when I noticed that it mentioned the girl. And the toys know of it.

Shit.

My only allies in this whole place, are now against me. Damn their programming.

I took one deep breath, placed the mask above my head, and heard the clock ring midnight.

I check the show stage. All three of them were already gone.

I looked at up at the hallway to see Foxy's eyes. Flashing the light at him to make him leave.

Noises were coming from the right vent. I immediately pull down the mask.

I could see Toy Bonnie through the eye sockets, but the change was obvious. He didn't look like a human anymore. He was like his animal, a bunny. His irises were smaller than they should be.

That means that the other toys are like that as well. '

I check the supply closet feed. They're all gone.

Fate is at her cruelest tonight.

...

...

...

 ** _(Time - 4:35 am)_**

It's a frantic race to keep the Puppet out of this group. If the music box runs out, I'm so screwed.

Mangle was above me, her static doing an amazing job distracting me.

At this point, I disregarded the tablet; the only thing it'll give me was a way to distracted enough to the point where the animatronics can easily kill me.

With my button in my sweaty hand, I continued to press it every ten seconds, renewing the music box.

That's when everything went even farther down south.

Mangle tried to get at my brain just as Foxy lunged for me. Launching myself the right, I narrowly avoided both her bite and his hook.

The price was that Mangle had the mask in her mouth, exposing me to everyone else.

So I did what I did last night: I bolted out of the office.

I could see the two Freddies ahead.

As the older one was about to grab me, I ducked underneath his left arm and swerved to my left to narrowly avoid his counterpart.

I was at the main area when I saw both Chicas and the Withered Bonnie. I was about to run off when something snagged my ankles.

Chica had used her wires to stop me while Bonnie picked me up by the back of the shirt with his remaining arm. I couldn't break away.

Toy Chica walked up to me, eyes and beak missing.

"Teehee. You lose, night guard."

The other animatronics began to enter the room as the plastic chicken went for a kitchen knife on one of the tables.

"You don't need that anymore." She said as she knocked the remote out of my hand.

I bent my knees and swung my legs, hitting the animatronic in the side of her head. As she dropped her knife, I felt Bonnie let go of me, letting me fall on my back. I think he was shocked that I did that.

Once again, I let my instincts take over.

I grabbed the knife and cut the wires, freeing my feet. What I didn't expect was Withered Chica's scream.

It was... terrifying. And I've heard that they scream when they catch you. But, I could've sworn that that it was more human than a machine.

I scrambled to my feet and ran to the stage, where once again I trapped myself.

The toys were on either side of the stage while the older ones were in front.

I took a brief glance at the clock. _5:49 am_

Eleven minutes left.

And then I realized that I didn't get the remote back. I looked at the floor to see its smashed remains.

That's when I heard a sped up version of 'Pop Goes the Weasel.'

 _'Damn it.'_

I could see the Puppet's human form. It -no, _she-_ was slightly taller than average. She wore a long sleeved black shirt and leggings, with white stripes ending at her knees and elbows. Her skin was pale, her hair was as dark as her clothes, as well as her eyes. The mask on the side of her head had black eyes with purple tears, a wide open mouth, small red lips, and red cheeks.

 _"You forgot... the music box..."_

 _"DIE!"_

She placed her mask over her face, and quickly lunged for me. I felt myself crash to the stage floor, with the Puppet pinning me. I noticed that she was in her animatronic form. Her feet were small stumps and her fingers grew longer. White dots appeared in her mask.

That's when, for some unknown reason, I started to sing.

Her grip on my neck loosened greatly, and she fell to the side. The other animatronics backed away quickly.

As I continued to sing, I felt like a puppet on a string, no pun intended. I started to dance. I was vaguely aware of the fact that Toy Freddy was carrying the now paralyzed puppet back to her box, with BB trailing behind.

All of the older animatronics walked back to their "spawn point," i.e. the supply closet.

I hopped off the stage as my voice began to trail off. Just in time for the bell to ring.

Grabbing the smashed remote from the floor and tossing it in the trash, I grabbed my stuff and returned home.

* * *

 _ **(Puppet)**_

 _'How...? How can that human know that song?'_

I was lying on my side, curled up in a ball.

Wait a minute. That night guard is Fabian's sister.

Fabian...

* * *

 **Uh oh. Looks like Fabian did something that angered the Puppet. But what exactly? Find out next time.**


End file.
